Momentos para nosotros
by Romina Miranda
Summary: ¿Quién no ha querido que esto pasara? Serie de escenas cortas, momentos creados para Oliver y Felicity en los que mostraré esos aspectos de su (todavía) no-relación que tanto queremos ver, instantes de amor, pasión, tristezas y alegrías con los que ir conformando lo que podría ser su romance. Independientes entre sí y con variación de rating. One-Shoots / Olicity
1. Un momento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Al acabar el final de la segunda temporada la tentación de crear escenas, momentos para Oliver y Felicity fue superior a mí, de modo que me ha sido imposible resistir la tentación. Algunos concordarán con momentos vistos en la serie, como éste, que sitúo varios días después de la conversación inconclusa de la isla. Otros… (si os gusta y queréis que siga por aquí) serán simplemente retazos de una relación que, desde mi punto de vista, merece ser contada.

Espero que os guste el primero de estos drabbles/secuencias Olicity que he tenido la tentación de empezar a plasmar. Muchas gracias por leerme si decidís hacerlo.

_**UN MOMENTO **_

Una ráfaga de aire a su espalda fue suficiente para que Felicity volviera a abrir el armario de las tazas, situado apenas unos palmos por encima de la cabeza. Mientras oía los suaves movimientos del cuero abriéndose paso por el pasillo y el entrechocar del carcaj cargado de flechas al posarse sobre su mueble aparador, vertió tranquilamente el té rojo sobre la segunda taza y añadió algunas galletas de mantequilla más a la bandeja con la que pensaba compensarse por aquel fin de semana de caos y destrucción por el que, milagrosamente, solo había salido con algunos rasguños.

-¿Azúcar, verdad?

Se dio la vuelta, removimiento la taza con movimientos pausados y vio a Oliver ante sí, ataviado con lo que a ella le gustaba llamar "el uniforme de arquero". La miró de arriba abajo, desde su herida de sangre coagulada en la frente hasta la bata y zapatillas de andar por casa que se había puesto tras una ducha de al menos, dos horas.

Él se bajó la capucha y dejó el antifaz fuera de su rostro, como si necesitara dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentar la situación que le había llevado a presentarse allí.

-Sabes que si llamas a la puerta, te abriré, ¿no? –le ofreció la taza y una sonrisa. Él aceptó las dos.

-Sería un poco embarazoso que Arrow esperara en el umbral. Tus vecinos no son lo que se dice… demasiado discretos.

-¿Cómo es que conoces…? Ni siquiera yo que llevo años viviendo aquí sé… -Oliver le dedicó una mirada de obviedad-, ya, claro…

Era evidente que a él le gustaba comprobar que todos los entornos en los que se movían sus compañeros de correrías nocturnas fueran seguros. A menudo Oliver estudiaba a las personas más inverosímiles, así había sido, por ejemplo, como Felicity había sabido que el dueño de su tintorería estaba timándola. Una decepción.

Durante unos minutos ridículamente largos, los dos se tomaron el té, de pie en medio del pasillo. Ella se preguntaba qué imagen daría al resto de ciudadanos el saber que su arquero preferido tomaba infusiones en tazas de porcelana. Se obligó a esperar, a pesar de que un millón y medio de preguntas le bullía en la garganta, pugnando por salir.

Apenas tres días antes habían vuelto de aquella isla, que albergaba ahora un prisionero de cuya seguridad dependía que Starling City volviera a renacer de las cenizas en las que él la había sumido. Oliver había trabajado sin descanso en colaboración con grupos de personas que Felicity prefería no conocer por el momento. La fortaleza que había demostrado sobre el asedio se había ido evaporando poco a poco, al igual que la adrenalina de aquellos momentos donde no sabía si viviría o no.

A veces, aún se quedaba rígida temiendo notar en su nuca el afilado aliento de la muerte, por ese motivo había decidido tomarse aquellos días para reflexionar, descansar y esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama. Recuperar su fortaleza pasaba por dejarse entumecer por el miedo, al menos, durante unas horas.

Oliver dejó la taza junto al carcaj y carraspeó, paseando la mirada por toda la sala de estar de Felicity antes de volverla a ella. Ensayar un discurso no era sencillo cuando uno tenía que colgarse de los edificios, pero había intentado preparar algunas frases coherentes que decir.

-He estado muy ocupado estos tres días, pero aunque no te haya visto, he sabido en todo momento dónde estabas y qué hacías –sonó mucho mejor en su cabeza, debió reconocerlo.

-Si no fueras tú… eso sonaría bastante escalofriante –Felicity soltó también la taza y empezó a retorcerse los dedos-, podrías haberte tomado un rato más y colgar el uniforme, ya sabes.

Oliver sonrió de medio lado, apoyando la cadera en la pared que tenía más cercana y haciendo un movimiento de incomodidad. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a cambiarse ahora que el efecto de los calmantes para su pierna había pasado. El dolor se volvería insoportable en menos de una hora, según sus cálculos. Y si a eso añadía los moratones y contusiones de la batalla…

Felicity pareció percatarse, pues se aproximó apenas unos pasos, como para examinarle de cerca. Con dedos muy temblorosos, le bajó unos centímetros la cremallera, apoyando con cuidado los dedos bajo su garganta. Aparte de las cicatrices ya conocidas, la parte del pecho de Oliver que había quedado descubierta mostraba distintos tonos de morado y verde, así como arañazos y restos de sangre reseca.

-Dios mío…

-No es tan malo como parece.

-Oliver…

-Vale, probablemente sea mucho peor, pero ya sabes que me curo rápido. Tengo mis métodos.

Otra vez silencio. Poco a poco, Felicity retiró las manos del pecho de Oliver y fue subiendo la mirada hasta su rostro, que también mostraba los signos inequívocos de la batalla. Con un tirón, Oliver se liberó de un guante y tomó en su mano la de ella, compartiendo un momento de silencio que probablemente diría mucho más que todas aquellas frases que había intentado componer en su cabeza.

-He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste cuando estuvimos en la isla.

-Oh… pues no tenías por qué. Es decir… fue el calor de todo lo que había pasado, ya sabes…

-No estábamos solos en aquel momento, y de todos modos… apenas me dejaste responder –sonrió al verla azorada, su pecho maltrecho inundado ahora de ternura-, escucha, Felicity, tenemos un gran trabajo por delante. Reconstruir la ciudad, hacer remitir el pánico de la población…

-Eso no por hablar de reinstalar todos los programas de protección de virus en los ordenadores, que, imagino, estarán destrozados.

Ella iba a empezar a lanzar una perorata técnica para escapar de aquel momento que estaba incomodándola. Oliver se sentía orgulloso por empezar a conocerla tan bien. Con la habilidad que daba la certeza, tomó a Felicity de la barbilla y depositó su dedo pulgar sobre los suaves labios femeninos. La hizo callar al instante y de modo eficaz. Se permitió mirarla a los ojos con intensidad durante más tiempo del que la calma de ella iba a poder soportar, y aunque quiso sentirse culpable por estar azorándola premeditadamente, se dijo que después de aquellos tres días que había pasado, bien se merecía el sonrojo de una chica bonita.

-Todo lo que dije en mi casa… -empezó, con un suspiro hondo que le nació del centro del pecho-, Felicity, eres la mujer más inteligente e intuitiva que conozco, y probablemente no conoceré jamás a ninguna que te supere –la hizo alzar la cabeza unos centímetros, para que le mirara a los ojos-. Sabes que no soy tan buen mentiroso.

-Pero…

-Ahora no es el momento –la cortó Oliver, soltándola despacio-, apenas puedo tenerme en pie y vendería lo que queda de mí por una inyección de calmantes.

-He dejado algunas dosis preparadas. Están en la caja fuerte del sótano, no creo que las hayan encontrado.

Siempre pendiente, siempre por delante de sus necesidades. Oliver intensificó su sonrisa y, aunque le costó un dolor considerable, se despegó de la pared para poder mirarla de frente. Con cuidado, colocó la mano sobre su hombro, haciendo una ligera presión.

-Cuando me recupere lo suficiente vamos a tener una larga conversación tú y yo, Felicity –sintiéndose repentinamente juguetón, le tiró de la coleta rubia con suavidad, sonriendo al verla absolutamente perpleja-. Y si todo sale bien te aseguro que tendremos más que palabras.

-Vaya, estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Oliver volvió a echarse la capucha por encima. A pesar de ver limitados sus movimientos por el dolor de la pierna, tomó al vuelo el carcaj y prácticamente se deslizó hasta subirse al alféizar de la ventana abierta de Felicity por la cual había entrado. Giró la cara, ahora envuelta en sombras, hacia ella, y cuando volvió a hablarle, lo hizo usando su ronco modulador de voz.

-Te concedo que te hagas la difícil –y fue evidente que estaba retándola-, pero como tú misma me dijiste cuando más lo necesitaba… siempre lucho hasta el final.

Le dedicó una última mirada dulce antes de descolgarse por su ventana, perdiéndose de vista entre los edificios.


	2. Guardianes de la noche

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Seguimos con otra secuencia de este romance tan peculiar, ¿cómo sería compaginar el amor con la obligación? Así lo imagino yo. Saludos.

Espero que os guste este nuevo trocito y os animéis a decirme algo. Muchas gracias a todos los seguidos que han marcado estas escenas como favoritas. De verdad, no esperaba tanto apoyo, cualquier cosa, podéis dejarme algún review.

_**GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE**_

Si había algo para lo que Felicity tenía un oído muy fino, era para las alarmas que programaba. Especialmente, si aquella que sonaba en mitad de la noche tenía un tono particular, escogido por ella misma, y señalaba el fin de la desencriptación de archivos de importancia vital para Industrias Queen, recientemente recuperada por la familia de dicho apellido.

Impulsada como por un resorte, apartó las sábanas e hizo el intento sincero de poner los pies en el suelo, pero entonces, un brazo fuerte y certero se cruzó sobre su cadera, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento.

-No –dijo una voz ronca a su espalda.

-Ese pitido indica que toda la información de tu compañía, de la que depende, por cierto, su total recuperación, vuelve a estar disponible –explicó ella con excitación, como si no entendiera la falta de entusiasmo de él.

-Puede esperar a mañana –obtuvo como respuesta.

-Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? Soy una empleada modelo y no podría presumir de ello si dejara para mañana… lo que puedo hacer hoy –Felicity trató de volver a bajar de la cama, con idéntico éxito-, dado que trabajo para ti, deberías estar contento con mi rendimiento.

-Estás despedida –gruñó Oliver, apretando más el brazo-, ahora acuéstate conmigo y sigue durmiendo, Felicity.

Ella tuvo que aguantarse la risa al sentirle reptar por su lado de la cama hasta pegársele completamente a la espalda. Sintió su cara perdida entre la maraña rubia que era su pelo y la sonrisa se unió al ligero rubor al notar contra la parte baja de su espalda… aquella prueba de que Oliver era un hombre joven completamente sano y viril. Y que dormía desnudo.

-Deja al menos que coja las gafas.

-No necesitas ver con claridad para lo que tengo en mente.

Se vio recostada boca arriba, con el impresionante torso de Oliver cerniéndose sobre ella y su rostro deslizándose, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, otra alarma empezó a resonar en el salón. Esta vez, no pudo detenerla.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma!

Pero Felicity ya salía a trompicones del dormitorio, enarbolando las gafas en la mano y sin ponerse apenas las zapatillas. Resignado, un Oliver más que molesto, recogió los pantalones del suelo y se los puso sin ningún tipo de ánimo. No obstante, cedió a lo inevitable y también se levantó.

Aquella segunda alarma, denominada por ellos mismos "la guardiana de la noche" había sido uno de esos complejos inventos de Felicity que, si bien le facilitaban su tarea de velar por la ciudad, hacían que su vida personal fuera prácticamente inexistente. El Justiciero llevaba casi toda la semana supeditado a aquel cacharro, que parecía crear crimen justo en los momentos más inesperados.

-Debí haberme enamorado de Diggle –murmuró para sí mismo-, seguro que un exsoldado de Afganistán sería menos responsable.

Al cruzar el pasillo la vio sentada en el sofá, con el portátil sobre las rodillas.

-Es un alboroto menor, unos vándalos están destrozando la entrada del Museo de Historia Natural, imagino que con ideas de robo –le explicó, dedicándole una sonrisa al verle totalmente enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo-, ¿a qué esperas? Coge tu arco, un par de flechas…

-¿Sabes algo, Felicity? En mi vida adulta he tenido muchas relaciones de pareja –empezó Oliver, acercándose despacio.

-Creo que esta conversación no me va a gustar –musitó ella, haciéndole sonreír aún contra su voluntad.

-Te aguantas –Oliver la miró con fingido enfado-, de entre todas esas relaciones, serias o no, ninguna mujer, ninguna, se ha ido de la cama estando conmigo con la tremenda facilidad que lo haces tú.

-Por eso ninguna había salido bien hasta ahora.

Felicity sonrió al ver a Oliver abrir mucho los ojos y llevarse la mano al pecho, como si ella hubiera disparado certeramente. Durante un momento, pensó que quizá él podía hablar en serio, después de todo, aquella semana no había pasado una sola noche en que algo, de mayor o menor gravedad, no perturbara el descanso de los habitantes de Starling, provocando que el Arquero tuviera que mojarse la cara (y otras partes del cuerpo) con agua fría para salir a trabajar.

-Oliver… ¿crees que nuestra intimidad se podría resentir a causa de esto?

Él caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla para asegurarse de que los vándalos no habían cruzado la delgada línea que separaba unos destrozos en el orden público de lo que sería un crimen grave, y después, se volvió hacia su rubia y despeinada novia. Le sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Felicity, la razón por la que eres perfecta para mí es porque no necesito crear tapaderas ni tener secretos contigo –le cogió la mano, acariciándole los dedos suaves con los suyos, ligeramente más ásperos-, esto es nuestra intimidad, porque no existen facetas de mi vida que tenga que separar para poder estar contigo.

-Me gusta ser de ayuda, seguir siendo útil en el equipo –cogió aire y luego lo soltó despacio, mirando distraída los dibujos de su pantalón corto de pijama-, no quisiera que el cambio personal que ha habido entre nosotros… que me encanta, por cierto.

-Lo había notado –sonrió Oliver.

-Pues no quiero que eso haga que pierda mi lugar en el equipo.

-Felicity Smoak –Oliver le dio un beso en la frente y luego se puso de pie-, tú eres el alma de este equipo. Nunca perderás tu lugar en él. Aunque no puedo prometer que no vaya a ser más paranoico a la hora de protegerte.

-Lo había notado –esta vez, fue ella la que sonrió.

Felicity anotó los datos y dirección del lugar al que Oliver debía dirigirse y lo tuvo todo listo en los tres minutos que él tardó en salir del dormitorio equipado con su atuendo de Arrow. Sostenía en la diestra el arco y llevaba el carcaj en la espalda. Con la mano libre tomó las indicaciones dadas por Felicity y las estudió unos momentos.

-No debería tomarme mucho tiempo reconducir a estos chicos hacia el buen camino.

-El que necesites, mientras prepararé los dosieres para la reunión en Industrias Queen de mañana, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y ningún tiempo que perder.

Con los ojos en blanco bajo el antifaz, Oliver se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, preguntándose como había sido Felicity capaz de vivir tantos años de vida tranquila y monótona antes de ser reclutada para su pequeña empresa nocturna. Desde luego, él había aprendido todo lo que sabía, pero ella había nacido para aquello.

-¿Vas a besarme al menos como despedida?

Ella prácticamente corrió a su encuentro y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios. Oliver la besó de esa forma tan suya que hacía que pasara horas con las piernas temblorosas, aguadando a que él volviera y le diera ese algo más que sus labios prometían. La dejaba expectante y temblorosa.

-Cuando vuelva, seré yo quien no te deje dormir –le advirtió, señalándola con un dedo enguantado-, sin alarmas que valgan, ni interrupciones.

-Hecho-, entonces, ella levantó el puño y le golpeó apenas el bíceps-, ¡a por ellos, tigre!

Oliver abrió la ventana y lanzó una flecha con tirolina hacia el edificio colindante. Se subió al alféizar, pero antes de saltar, miró a Felicity una última vez, como pensativo.

-Vamos a tener que seguir trabajando en los apodos cariñosos, me temo.

Después saltó, sonriendo, rumbo a la noche.


	3. Negación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Qué difícil es reconocer algo que, aunque feliz, te haría vulnerable… Oliver luchar por resistir la tentación, por dejar las cosas como están. Quizá dar un paso adelante desencadene peligro e incertidumbre… pero eso no significa que pueda aceptar ser desplazado.

Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme. Espero de corazón que os guste este nuevo drabble. Saludos.

_**NEGACIÓN**_

Diggle entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire entre sus labios, como esperando el estallido que iba a tener lugar en menos de diez segundos. Tras el portazo y las pisadas airadas, llegó el inevitable golpetazo del arco y el carcaj contra una de las encimeras de acero.

Lo que no esperaba para nada era la patada al maniquí de entrenamiento.

-Escucha… es cuestión de tiempo que lo encontremos, este tío no cubre sus huellas.

Giró en la silla y miró la cara de Oliver, que se había arrancado el antifaz y cuya capucha yacía ya en el suelo, lanzada de cualquiera manera. Gracias a la intensa iluminación de aquél sótano reconvertido en sala de operaciones, Diggle pudo apreciar que lo que había en el semblante de Queen era más que enfado o decepción por haber perdido la pista del traficante al que llevaba dos noches siguientes.

Algo más se escondía bajo aquella superficie de ira sin control.

Con cuidado, se levantó, sin dedicar ni una sola mirada más a aquellos monitores infernales que le habían hecho sudar la gota gorda sin moverse del asiento.

-Puedo acertar un blanco móvil a más de veinticinco metros, treinta con buena visibilidad –Diggle se encogió de hombros-, pero seguir las indicaciones de éstos mapas informáticos y guiarte en la distancia se me escapa.

-No es culpa tuya, Diggle –la voz de Oliver sonó cortante, como el filo de un cuchillo-. Este no es tu trabajo.

Queen avanzó unos pasos, hasta apoyar las manos en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas que gobernaba todos aquellos sistemas informáticos, en su mayoría incomprensibles. Diggle le vio apretar las manos, y por un momento le pareció que estaba intentando ahorcar algo imaginariamente. O a alguien.

-Mira… no es tan grave como parece, no están ni siquiera dentro de la escala de peligro en nivel medio.

-Eso no importa, Diggle. Tenía una misión que debía haber salido bien, y en lugar de eso, he perdido el tiempo miserablemente.

-Oliver… solo es un aficionado al que hay que dar una lección –Diggle se encogió de hombros-, asumo mi responsabilidad pero en comparación con otras misiones…

-¡Ella debería haber estado aquí!

Ahí estaba el misterio oculto, se dijo Diggle. Oliver le dio un golpe seco a la silla, que estuvo girando sin control hasta tropezar con una de las mesas cercanas. Se bajó la cremallera y prácticamente lanzó al otro lado de la sala la parte de arriba del disfraz del encapuchado, dejando visibles sus músculos y cicatrices bajo la brillante luz de los focos alógenos.

-¿No te enseñaron en casa a meter a Arrow en la urna cuando terminaras de jugar?

-No estoy para bromas, Diggle.

-Oliver… Felicity se merecía esos días libres. Tienes que entenderlo.

-No, Diggle, es ella la que tiene que entender que estar dentro de esto –abarcó con los brazos abiertos todo el sótano-, no es como trabajar ocho horas en una oficina. No puede irse de vacaciones como si el trabajo pudiera esperar, ¡el mal que enfrentamos no descansa!

-El caso es que ella cumple con sus horas de oficina. Trabaja para ti –enfatizó la última palabra, e incluso le señaló con el dedo-, y aparte de eso, pasa aquí abajo casi todas las demás horas del día. ¿Sabes que se ha traído un cepillo de dientes? ¿Sabes que tiene una muda de ropa guardada en el arcón?

-Lo único que sé… es que ahora está en Star City y no aquí.

Con ademanes violentos, Oliver tomó el arco y el carcaj y se alejó. En cuestión de segundos preparó la pulidora de metales y se ensañó en afilar las puntas de las flechas como si esperara atravesar piel y tendones a la mayor brevedad. Tenía la mandíbula contraída y todos los músculos contraídos.

Diggle suspiró a su espalda, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-En algún lugar racional dentro de ti sabes que no tienes ninguna razón para estar tan cabreado.

-Tengo todas las razones.

-¡Maldita sea, Oliver! –esta vez el golpecito en el hombro fue más contundente-, ¡Felicity es una mujer adulta y libre!

La flecha cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido que sonó lejano a oídos de los dos hombres. Oliver se tapó la cara con una mano, presionándose el puente de la nariz y apretando los dientes hasta que sintió dolor en la mandíbula. Lo intentó, de verdad y con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquella ira sorda, aquella sensación sin nombre seguía ahí, royéndole las entrañas.

-No puedo soportar no saber qué hace ni dónde está –masculló por fin, con voz ronca-, ni con quién.

Diggle suspiró y apoyó su peso en la mesa que tenía más cerca. Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Oliver no podía verlo y miró unos instantes al techo, preguntándose cuánto iba a durar aquello y durante cuánto tiempo tendría que mirar de un lado a otro, como en una partida de tenis, esperando que alguno de aquellos dos… hiciera lo que fuera de una vez. Quizá así todos podrían volver a respirar por fin.

-¿Por qué hacemos las cosas fáciles y simplemente, admites que te mata pensar que esté con Barry en estos momentos?

-¡Sí, Diggle, sí! Barry. Barry es el problema –Oliver se levantó, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, inquieto y ligeramente fuera de sí-, comprendo que Felicity viajara a Star City para interesarse por su estado cuando estuvo en coma, después de todo, nos ayudó en la investigación, pero ahora está bien, ¿por qué sigue insistiendo en…?

-¿Quizá porque es humana y necesita amistades?

-Ella ya tiene amistades.

-A lo mejor quiere más emoción en su vida diaria.

Esta vez fue el turno de Oliver de poner los ojos en blanco. Señaló la vitrina que tenía más cerca, a su derecha, cargada de flechas especiales, acompañadas de explosivos.

-Felicity tiene toda la emoción que necesita.

Diggle tuvo que darse por vencido, se encogió de hombros y no supo darle a Oliver más razones de las que ya había puesto sobre la mesa. Después de todo, no existía ninguna ley que impidiera que su compañera tuviera una vida ajena a ellos, él lo entendía, pero algo dentro de Oliver se resistía a no ser el punto principal y más importante en la vida de Felicity.

-Oliver, lo que te pasa es que no puedes soportar no ser lo primero para ella.

-No digas tonterías Diggle. No se trata de nada relacionado con eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, ¿qué es entonces?

-Es… últimamente está descentrada, distraída… con la cabeza en otra parte, como si yo… como si esto… ya no la llenara.

-A lo mejor ser el cerebro informático del justiciero ya no es suficiente para ella –y esta vez, la mirada de Diggle fue certera y elocuente-, como a lo mejor que lo sea ya no es bastante para ti tampoco.

Reinó el silencio durante unos instantes en que los engranajes de Oliver casi eran visibles, moviéndose y funcionando en su cabeza. Desganado, como si repentinamente las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado, se sentó en la silla de ruedas que antes había desplazado de un manotazo.

-Oliver… ¿por qué no admites que hay algo más bajo esa superficie? Por Dios, incluso para mí, que no soy capaz de ver la paja en mi propio ojo es evidente que ella estaría receptiva.

-No lo entiendes, no es tan simple.

-¿Cómo puede ser complicado algo así?

-Felicity es la única mujer que forma parte de todas las aristas de mi vida, Diggle. Ella acepta a Oliver como una tapadera de Arrow. Comprende que actúe, que viva por y para proteger mi secreto, que haya creado un nuevo yo –esbozó una sonrisa, aunque carente de humor-, con Laurel debía fingir ser el mismo Oli que ella conoció, despreocupado, carente de escrúpulos, inmaduro. Sara… con ella me unió un lazo de supervivencia, de necesidad extrema por aferrarnos ambos a la poca humanidad que nos quedaba.

¿Y qué era Felicity entonces? Oliver tenía claro que ella era de las pocas personas con las que podía confesarse sin miedo a ser juzgado. El Oliver Queen que había naufragado no había regresado vivo a casa, y eso era algo que ella comprendía. Lo había conocido antes, durante y después de que Arrow fuera pasando de ser una mera sombra en su vida, a ocuparlo prácticamente todo.

De tener una relación, Oliver sabía que iba a tener que hacer malabares entre quien realmente era y quien debía ser ante esa persona, dejando siempre oculta la parte de sí que portaba el arco y las flechas. Con Felicity aquello no le ocurriría. Con ella podría sentarse a cenar y hablar tanto de la empresa como de aquellas nuevas amenazas que debía atacar en Starling City.

Probablemente ella sacaría su Tablet en pleno restaurante para darle datos. Encajaría con todas sus partes. Sería, una de sus partes.

-Entiendo que con Felicity no tendrías que elegir qué lado de ti mostrar –comentó Diggle, rompiendo el silencio-, con ella podrías ser el nuevo Oliver y Arrow al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que la pondría en infinidad de frentes.

-Ya está en el punto de mira, Oliver. Igual que yo, igual que todos en esta ciudad, el mal no entiende de lo buena que sea una persona, no perdona.

-Tener a Felicity solo en el lado de colaboradora, de amiga… me hace ser más frío y más eficiente para protegerla.

-Y también hace que vivas en soledad, que ella esté desilusionada y que tú te vuelvas insoportable ante la idea de que otro hombre...

-Pero estará a salvo. –Cogió aire y negó con la cabeza-, además, yo no he dicho que esté interesado en Felicity como mujer. Eso es algo que tú has supuesto.

-Ni siquiera voy a contestar a eso.

Con gestos desesperados, Oliver tomó una camisa y se apresuró a vestirse, ya iba hacia las escaleras que le conducirían a la parte alta del club cuando Diggle volvió a hablarle, provocando que se parase en medio de un paso.

-Explícale tus motivos.

-Será más fácil si no tiene ninguna expectativa, Diggle.

-Entonces no se lo reproches cuando deje de esperar.

Oliver apretó la mandíbula y subió las escaleras, sin ser capaz de admitir que su propia renuncia le llenaba de rabia y frustración.


	4. Rutilante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota:** He tenido el ordenador estropeado, y con la vuelta al trabajo y los estudios poco tiempo para imaginar momentos… así que como disculpa, os ofrezco este trocito de lo que podría ser un momento futuro, uno de esos instantes para Oliver y Felicity, donde se ven los avances y pasitos de su relación.

Espero que os guste, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que me inspiran y animan a continuar, ojalá también os guste este. Saludos.

_**RUTILANTE**_

Era extraño volver a celebrar fiestas de Navidad bajo el estandarte de la familia Queen, especialmente cuando éstas tenían lugar en otra gran casa a la que poco a poco habría que aprender a llamar hogar, y cuando faltaban pilares importantes e imposibles de sustituir con los que contar.

No obstante, el tiempo había pasado y, si bien las heridas no estaban sanas del todo, al menos si empezaban a cicatrizar. Y con eso debía valer por el momento, porque no ayudaría en nada vivir bajo la oscuridad, la tristeza y la pérdida de las tradiciones. Aquellos que se habían ido nunca habrían querido algo así, y era responsabilidad de los que quedaban cumplir con esa petición.

De modo que ahí se encontraba Felicity Smoak, pantalones vaqueros pitillo enfundados y suéter holgado mientras recorría arriba y abajo los pasillos de la nueva casa de Starling donde ahora moraban los Queen que quedaban, sede de normalidad, familiaridad y aire hogareño que poco o nada tenía que ver con la realidad a la que día a día se enfrentaba el heredero de un imperio que había superado ya varias bancarrotas, sin terminar de hundirse.

Felicity se ajustó el transmisor que llevaba en la oreja derecha y reexaminó por décima vez el listado de tareas pendientes autoimpuestas, meneando la coleta rubia a un lado y a otro conforme veía que el volumen de trabajo parecía crecer en lugar de menguar. ¡Era inverosímil! ¡Totalmente imposible que aquello pudiera sacarla de quicio hasta tal punto! A ella, que era capaz de desencriptar los códigos del gobierno para entrar, salir, sacar o meter cualquier información en cualquier acceso restringido mientras devoraba sentada en su silla de escritorio unos tallarines con gambas de su restaurante asiático preferido.

-Señora Queen.

-No hasta noviembre –respondió de forma mecánica, mientras tachaba el apartado "aparcacoches" recién revisado del listado de pendientes-, recuérdame otra vez por qué hago esto.

Diggle le dedicó una sonrisa, al tiempo que robaba un canapé de una bandeja que casualmente pasaba por allí en aquel momento. Tampoco él se había puesto aún el atuendo formal, momento que retrasaría cuanto le fuera posible, de modo que se tomó su tiempo y paladeó el camembert untado en aquella tostada de pan de sésamo tan adictiva antes de responder.

-La importancia de mantener vivas las tradiciones de la familia, por supuesto –le dijo a Felicity en tono remilgado, aunque después bajó el tono y se acercó unos pasos-, y el mostrar una cara festiva, desenfadada y derrochadora que aleje a ya sabes quién de ya sabes qué otro quién.

-Como si Arrow tuviera prohibido celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús –ironizó Felicity, riendo con los ojos.

-Seguramente lo pasaría dando de comer a los hambrientos o repartiendo paz, tranquilidad y flechazos contra los malvados –Diggle miró alrededor, barriendo la sala como si estuviera apostado en un tejado y con un fusil de asalto-, ¿aún no ha vuelto?

Felicity negó lentamente, mientras apagaba el transmisor con un gesto mecánico que ya llevaba interiorizado. No es que esperase alguna fuga de información… pero había aprendido a vivir con el "por si acaso" por bandera.

-Ya debería estar aquí, ya sabes, dejarse ver, interactuar como el propietario de esta casa, encantado de celebrar las fiestas en honor a Moira…

-Y por su compromiso.

Diggle esbozó una sonrisa tierna al ver los manchones rojos que llenaban las mejillas de Felicity. El tema "boda" era uno que no se tocaba en según qué situaciones, era casi más tabú que la identidad del arquero. Para Oliver, quien guardaba con máximo celo su vida privada de todo y de todos, quizá por el hecho de haber vivido expuesto desde joven, hacer planes cotidianos con Felicity solo era placentero cuando podía estar seguro de que solo opinaban ellos dos.

No habían sido pocas las noches en vela que ambos habían pasado en el sótano del bar, planeando cosas, dando ideas, incluso riendo de decisiones inverosímiles como ir a Las Vegas o casarse ambos vestidos de encapuchados. Momentos para ellos, así los llamaba Oliver, instantes donde podía relajarse, ser él mismo y mostrarse de una forma que nunca creyó posible para él: como un joven novio enamorado y lleno de ilusión.

Tras haber tenido que hacer público el compromiso, esos momentos empezaban a escasear.

-Cuando se vacíen las suficientes botellas y se hayan marchado todos los invitados, te contaremos las novedades –prometió Felicity.

-Cuento con ello –y Diggle sabía que sería así-, incluso tengo algunas ideas sobre el sistema de seguridad que… -el resto de la frase murió en sus labios-, te veo en un momento, Felicity.

Se despidió de ella tocándole el hombro con un gesto informal que ya venían meses compartiendo. Felicity abrió la boca para interrogarle, pero Diggle ya se alejaba entre la multitud de camareros y empleados que ponía la casa a punto.

-Señora Queen –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

-No hasta noviem…

La presencia de Laurel Lance pareció eclipsar cualquier pensamiento racional dentro de la mente aturrullada de Felicity. Pensó en alzar el listado de pendientes, mover las hojas hasta la lista de invitados y buscar con premura, pero no iba a haber ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, aparte del hecho de que aquello resultaría una grosería. El padre de Laurel estaba invitado aquella noche, de modo que era evidente que había escogido a su hija como acompañante.

Nada incómodo, dadas las circunstancias, pensó Felicity con cinismo.

-Hola Laurel, ¿cómo estás?

La abogada, que vestía un impecable traje de chaqueta burdeos, se apartó un mechón de cabello suelto de la cara. Felicity vio sus manos, con anillos y pulseras, pero demasiados delgadas, al igual que toda ella. Aunque sonrió, Laurel no parecía estar contenta.

-Sobria –fue su respuesta concisa.

-Me alegro mucho, de veras.

-Así que es cierto –no parecía que Laurel necesitara centrarse demasiado en el aspecto banal de la conversación-, Oliver y tú os vais a casar.

-Bueno… es su forma de explotar mis conocimientos administrativos las veinticuatro horas del día sin incurrir en un aumento de sueldo.

Laurel sonrió, pero tardó demasiados segundos en hacerlo como para que la broma hubiera seguido teniendo sentido. Felicity, que había vuelto a conectar el comunicador de su oreja, le pidió disculpas un segundo para atender la llamada de uno de los pedidos de copas de vino que acababa de llegar. Aquello le dio unos valiosos momentos para poder reorganizar la realidad en que se encontraba.

Había estado en medio de tiroteos y sometida a presiones de niveles muy superiores a las que cualquier otra persona podría hacer frente, incluso había mirado a la muerte cara a cara, pero nada, hasta el instante presente, le había resultado tan increíblemente incómodo como el estar frente a frente con la ex novia más importante de Oliver.

-Escucha, Laurel… sé que esto puede resultar violento, pero…

-¿Violento? –Lance negó con la cabeza, aunque sin apenas entusiasmo-, fui pareja de Oliver, y aquella relación viciada y sin sentido terminó de tal modo que ni siquiera mereció la pena pasar por ella. Luego, con todo lo de Sara… -volvió a negar-, he estado con Oliver y también he visto a Oliver estar con otras… muchas.

Los labios de Felicity se fruncieron en un gesto que indicaba claramente _"¿y me cuentas ese dato ya conocido por mí con el fin…?"_ pero se obligó a aguardar con paciencia, imaginaba que Laurel, la brillante abogada que había superado cosas tales como la muerte y posterior vuelta a la vida de su hermana, llegaría a algún sitio.

En efecto, así fue.

-Nunca le he visto como desde que tú andas a su alrededor –dijo por fin-, quizá porque se tomó su tiempo en dar algún paso, porque antes se tomó la molestia de verte como persona, no lo sé. El caso es que… ahora es distinto a cualquier otra relación que haya tenido. Él es distinto. Es mejor. Es… lo que yo esperé conseguir que fuera estando conmigo.

-No he cambiado a Oliver, Laurel, esa nunca fue mi intención, ni hice nada para obligarlo a dejar de ser como era.

-Esa es precisamente la cuestión –esta vez, la sonrisa de Laurel fue algo más sosegada, y también, más verdadera-, él cambió solo, de forma gradual y sana. Evolucionó. Por él y para estar contigo. Me alegro.

-Yo… espero que disfrutes de la fiesta –porque poco o nada más, podría decir.

-No puedo quedarme, demasiado… duro –Laurel se encogió de hombros, sin especificar a qué se refería, aunque parecía fácil pensar que hablaba del alcohol-, solo quería decirte esto. Saluda a Oli por mí.

-Claro… lo haré.

Se quedó parada viéndola marchar, tan ensimismada que no fue consciente de la presencia de Diggle hasta que le tuvo prácticamente pegado a la espalda. Le reconoció por el olor a camembert que le acompañaba, al parecer, había vuelto a pillar desprevenido a algún camarero.

-Sería importante que quedara algún canapé para cuando empezara la fiesta –le recriminó Felicity, girándose hacia él poco a poco.

-Control de calidad –Diggle alzó el cuello locuazmente hasta el camino que Laurel había recorrido para alejarse-, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

-Solo ha venido a… alegrarse, por todo. Creo –la coleta rubia ondeó en el aire al negar con la cabeza-, que ve mejor a Oliver y… por la boda… Dios, ¿se veía desde lejos tan horriblemente incómodo como lo era desde aquí?

-Peor, pero has salido bien del paso –y le tocó el hombro para confirmarlo-, Oliver habría estado orgulloso de ver cómo te desenvolvías.

-Ya… sobretodo porque sabe que estas cosas me superan –Felicity bufó, tapándose la cara unos instantes con la carpeta que sostenía las hojas con interminables listas para dejar a punto la fiesta-, esperaré a que esté desarmado para echarle en cara el que me dejara lidiar sola con esto.

-Pues según mis cálculos podrás hacerlo en unos… quince segundos, que es lo que tardará en llegar babeando hasta las puntas de tus pies.

-¿Qué….? –pero Diggle había vuelto a desmaterializarse entre la gente-, ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Felicity se golpeó la pierna con la carpeta, al girar sobre sí misma dando la espalda a un Diggle al que ya no podía ver, se topó de frente con la sonrisa de un muy relajado Oliver, que saludaba a los presentes mientras iba acercándose lento pero seguro. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera verde oscuro.

-Muy apropiado –le dijo Felicity en cuanto le tuvo lo bastante cerca para que ambos pudieran besarse apasionadamente con los ojos, reservando el poder hacerlo con los labios cuando no hubiese cien miembros del cátering alrededor-, supongo que podré tachar "aparición del señor Queen" de la lista de asuntos pendientes.

-Y justo a tiempo, como siempre –fingió mirar los puntos escritos mientras aprovechaba para acariciarle los dedos-, me he cruzado con Laurel a la salida. ¿Va todo bien?

-Solo quería alegrarse por nosotros –Felicity sonrió, quizá porque realmente había dejado de ver amenaza en Laurel Lance, porque el hecho de que ella pareciera estar rehaciendo su vida, reorganizándose como persona, mantenía tranquilos a todos aquellos que de algún modo u otro la apreciaban… o quizá sonreía porque le era imposible no hacerlo cuando Oliver, su inalcanzable certeza, la miraba de aquel modo-, y mostrar lo contenta que estaba al ver a su amigo feliz y contento.

-Supongo que sabe que en gran parte, es gracias a ti –sin poder resistirlo, Oliver le acarició un mechón de cabello, llevándolo tras la oreja libre de ella y rozando con mimo su delicada piel.

-Eso ha dejado entrever, sí… dice que has cambiado, no por mi influencia, sino por ti mismo.

-Puede que el cambio fuera naciendo en mí, porque no era sano seguir estancado donde me encontraba, pero Felicity, si crees que no has influido estás muy equivocada. Incluso aunque nunca me hayas presionado para madurar, para evolucionar… siempre estabas ahí, al otro lado del oscuro pasadizo –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, acercándose unos pasos más-, no podías cruzarlo por mí, pero lo iluminabas con tu persona, haciéndote presente.

-¿Cómo una especie de… guía? –sonrió-, no conocía ese lado tan espiritual.

-Como una luz –le susurró Oliver, vertiendo en cada palabra el cariño, el respeto y el amor que ella se había ganado a pulso, paso a paso, en aquél camino que juntos habían recorrido-, eres mi estrella rutilante, Felicity, siempre iluminando las posibilidades que a veces, yo no puedo ver.

Eran tan hondos los sentimientos que despertaban en ella declaraciones como esa, que apenas podía hablar. Y porque él lo sabía, porque la entendía, esas sensaciones solo podían crecer y crecer conforme le miraba.

-Así que… rutilante ¿eh? –le vio asentir, con tal solemnidad que tuvo que sonreír-, así que por eso el tamaño del anillo, ¿no? Para poder ver el resplandor cuando te pierdas.

-Es una de las razones –Oliver se encogió de hombros, como si aquel juego estuviera en realidad cargado de profunda reflexión-, aunque también está el hecho de poder explotar tus conocimientos sin implicar una subida de sueldo.

-Eres un jefe realmente horrible Oliver Queen, ¿lo sabías?

Conteniendo una carcajada, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo para estrecharla junto a su cuerpo, en aquel gesto tan suyo que prometía mucho más romance cuando la situación pudiera ser algo más íntima.

-Para eso te necesito a ti, Felicity –le guiñó un ojo, sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa-, mi estrella rutilante, tienes que llevarme por el camino correcto.

-Una ardua tarea.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no hay nada con lo que no hayas podido.

-Esta fiesta amenaza con ser lo primero –Felicity sonrió, echando los hombros hacia atrás y aferrando la carpeta de tal manera que parecía amenazar a la lista de tareas con seguir resistiéndose-, pero imagino que con un poco de tiempo… incluso podré encargarme de ti.

-Tendrás toda la vida, ¿te vale con eso?

-Seguro que podré adaptarme, señor Queen.


End file.
